


and they said speak now

by literatily



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Wedding, proclamation of love, speak now, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatily/pseuds/literatily
Summary: Maya Hart and Lucas Friar broke up years ago. When Maya is invited to his wedding five years later, she is faced with a decision: should she speak up or stay quiet?





	and they said speak now

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda broke my pattern of posting twice a month,,,i blame school  
> if u couldn’t tell (u probably could) this fic is inspired by speak now by taylor swift <3

Maya should’ve figured this would happen, sooner or later.  
She had just hoped it would be later.

The church truly was gorgeous, she thought bitterly as she walked up the front steps, Riley and Farkle at her sides, reassuringly. The flowers that framed the wooden doorway were beautiful, and when the carved doors opened, Maya knew she truly was screwed. Part of her had hoped that the whole venue would be hideous and horrible, but she knew whose wedding it was, and that it would never be anything less than perfect.

For everyone except for her.

When the invitation had arrived in the mail, Maya had wanted to just trash it. She didn’t really know why she would have received an invitation, considering her past with the groom. The invitation had been beautiful, she had to admit-- as an artist, she had to respect that. The white cardstock had lovely gold trimming, and in shiny letters, read: _You have been invited to the wedding of_ and then, in large, loopy cursive: _Lucas Friar and Missy Bradford._

The same thing was written on the sign just inside the church.

It was strange that she had been invited, though. Maya and Lucas had met in college- in fact, all of their friends had. Zay, Riley, Isadora, and Farkle had been in the same year as them, and the six had bonded quickly. Maya had definitely been attracted to Lucas the whole year. Her feelings for him had been undeniable, but he was seemingly never available. In sophomore year, after a kiss initiated by Maya at Riley’s annual New Years’ Eve Party, they had begun to date, and fell in love. They had been inseparable, a perfect match. They were so drastically different, but somehow, they worked. Maya had been there for him when his father had died, and he had been there to catch her whenever she fell. Despite this, after three years, they had broken up. Lucas had loved her, and she had loved him, but that hadn’t erased Maya’s fears. Her parents had had a terrible marriage, which had fallen apart when Maya was young, leaving her apprehensive and against getting married, ever. Lucas had been ready to propose, but Maya was not ready to say “I do.” They had called it quits after three years of dating, but since then, Maya had realized what she had done wrong.

But it was too late.

Now that she was finally ready, finally realizing a marriage to him wouldn’t crumble like her parents’, he was with someone else. Happy. In love. She missed the way he used to look at her, like she was his whole world, the only thing that mattered. But now, he was giving someone else that look, wasn’t he? Now Maya was standing in the threshold to the church where she would truly have closure.

What was most strange about the invite was that Maya and Lucas had communicated scarcely since the breakup. It had been too painful for Maya, and she had dodged any calls or texts he sent. Eventually, he stopped trying. She hadn’t exactly cut him out, but she hadn’t kept him entirely in her life, either. She’d seen him after the breakup at a reunion, or some classmates’ baby showers, funerals, or weddings. Missy had been on his arm a year after the breakup, which had been a punch to Maya’s gut.

And if she was being honest, Maya thought bitterly, it still stung.

Because she still loved him.

It was the sad, pathetic truth.

She missed him. She missed his touch, his kisses, moments they’d share. She missed waking up in his arms, watching stupid reality tv shows with him, and those long drives down to Texas they would take.

That’s why Maya had decided to go, and her friends Isadora, Riley, and Farkle had gone with her, at her sides for comfort the whole time. Maya needed the closure. She needed to see that he truly was gone, that she really had no chance left.

She felt defeated. Despite her despair, Maya had still put on her favorite navy dress and her best silver heels. She had still displayed a brave face and held her head high as she walked past the familiar faces of Lucas’ family and friends. Lucas’ mother caught Maya’s gaze, but Maya looked away quickly, biting her lip hard.

Riley squeezed Maya’s arm. “You okay?” Maya nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. She had decided to come, so she had really brought all this on herself. There was no complaining. _Suck it up and let him go._

Isadora was leading the other three, having volunteered to divert anyone who wanted to talk to Maya. Maya had been sure there would be prying questions and judgemental looks-- which she was right about-- and she was very grateful Isadora was there to help her avoid unwanted attention. Anytime a curious face approached, Isadora would intercept. Maya was very, very grateful for this. She didn’t have the energy.

_“No, Maisie!”_ A voice screeched from a closeby room. _“I said I wanted a pastry! Where is it?”_ Maya’s stomach churned; there was no mistaking this voice. It was undoubtedly the bride, Missy Bradford. Maya had always hated her. Not because she had always been trying to seduce Lucas when Maya had been dating him (Lucas had never been interested. He used to only have eyes for Maya. The keywords being _used to_ ), not because Missy had spread a rumor about Maya having syph freshman year and had drained Maya’s dating pool to zero, not even because Missy had once pushed Riley into a fountain over nothing. Maya loathed Missy for the simple fact that she was the most spoiled rotten, self-centered, narcissistic girl she had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Missy had once thrown a tantrum in the cafeteria over the lunch having too many carbs. Why Lucas wanted to marry this brat, she had no idea. Lucas had always been sweet and sensitive, and had valued ethics over most things. So where had this come from? When they had gotten engaged, Missy had made a point of running into Maya at Maya’s favorite coffee shop, Topanga’s, and flashing the ring at Maya. Lucas never had shown Missy anything close to affection, which made Maya wonder whether he had always liked Missy and ran to her the minute he was free from Maya. It didn’t exactly do wonders for Maya’s self esteem, anyway.

Maya snapped herself out of her thoughts, knowing that if she kept spiraling, she would be on the verge of tears. She continued her way through the aisle, and walked past the Bradford family, where all the women were wearing pastel dresses, the men stuffed into tight, gray tuxedos. This fashion choice was horrible, no mistake, but Maya knew they were definitely designer, no matter how bad they looked. The Bradfords were very wealthy, as were the Friars, but both families showed it very differently. The Friars were very charitable, and worked with multiple foundations, and all of them volunteered. The Bradfords, on the other hand, kept their funds to themselves, showed off their wealth, and were quite snooty. The upturned noses were proof enough.

This couldn’t have been what Lucas really wanted. Even though they had been broken up for five years, he couldn’t have changed this much. The Lucas Friar that Maya had known wouldn’t like hearing the bride screaming at a bridesmaid a room away. He wouldn’t have wanted to get married in an unfamiliar church, over-decorated with pastels. Most importantly, he wouldn’t be marrying someone like Missy Bradford.

But Maya supposed that people changed.

She had just never pictured him turning into _this._

Luckily, a friendly and familiar face had approached her, well-fitted into a black tux, a grin on his face. “Maya! You came!” Zay said enthusiastically, rushing over and hugging Maya. A few heads turned, but no gazes lingered for long. Maya supposed it wasn’t the drama they would be interested in. Zay pulled away, still grinning brightly, excited to see his friend.

“I did,” Maya said, smiling weakly. Riley gave her arm another little reassuring squeeze.

“Well, I’m glad. You know, Missy didn’t even want you to come, but Lucas convinced her to let him invite you. She was _pissed.”_ Zay chuckled. Maya relaxed a bit. Huh. Lucas had wanted her here. She wasn’t sure where that put her.

“Huh,” was all she could say.

“Oh, yeah. She was talking about how it would suck because he used to fuck you, and he was like, ‘no, I dated her,’ and she got really pissed. But he talked her down.”

Maya laughed mirthlessly. “He’s always been good at that.”

Zay nodded in agreement. “I’m glad he got her to let him invite you. I was worried he wouldn’t win that argument.”

Maya forced herself to continue to smile, feigning contentedness. “Well, here I am.”

Zay didn’t fall for her act. He frowned, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry, Maya. We all thought you two would end up together.”

“It’s fine. It’s my fault we didn’t work out, anyway.”

Zay frowned. “Maya…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Besides, look. He’s happy. That’s all I ever really wanted.” Maya bit her lip.

Zay sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, but the lights flickered to warn the guests the wedding was beginning soon. Zay gave Maya an apologetic look, and retreated to a side door close to the front of the room. Zay was the best man, and was no doubt preparing to get up at the altar to have a front row seat to watch Lucas marry Missy.

Maya and her friends took a seat in a pew close to the middle, on the groom’s side. Maya sat in the aisle seat, so she could get the hell out of there as soon as it was over. She was ready to go whenever the time came. Farkle glanced over at Maya, his gaze sympathetic. Riley wrapped an arm around Maya, who dropped her head onto her friend’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Maya closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to ready herself. In the back of her head, she couldn’t help but imagine Lucas stopping it all, walking over to where she was sitting and telling her he still loved her, and wanted to marry her. Part of Maya still hoped against hope that if she objected, he would run off with her. He was happy with Missy, though, as far as anyone knew. She hoped that he wouldn’t say a single vow. But it wouldn’t end in Maya’s favor. She wanted Lucas happy, she really did.

She just wished he could be happy with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the side door Zay had exited through opened, and Lucas walked out, followed by Zay and another groomsman. Lucas was tall, about six feet, his skin golden from being tan, living in Texas most of his life. He was still gorgeous, Maya thought bitterly. His hair was combed to perfection, which wasn’t in character for him— as long as Maya had known him, his hair was always ruffled; he had a habit of messing it up absentmindedly. His posture was perfect, if not rigid. Maya noticed that while he was softly smiling as he took his place at the altar, it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

It made her wonder.

Maya sighed, lifting her head from Riley’s shoulder and straightening in her seat, averting her eyes from Lucas. She caught Zay’s gaze, who gave her a wink, earning a couple laughs from people who caught it. The priest was already up there, who murmured something to Lucas, who nodded stiffly.

The organ music suddenly filled the room, and everyone’s heads turned as the doors in the back of the room opened, and a small girl entered. She was about three or four, and held a basket full of pink flower petals. She reached her small fist in and grabbed a handful, dumping it on the aisle. “No, Diana!” A voice hissed from nearby in the pews. “Not like that!”

The procession continued, bridesmaids entering as well. One of them had evidently been crying, as her eyes were a bit red and her face pink, which Maya assumed was the girl Maisie, who Missy had been yelling at before. A couple more girls came, all smiling somewhat artificially. Maya snuck a glance back at Lucas. He wasn’t smiling.

The guests all rose as Missy stepped into the room. She wore a large dress, which Maya thought was shaped a lot like the supposed pastry she had been wanting earlier. An awkward looking man was arm in arm with her, no doubt her father. As they walked down the aisle (Missy almost gliding, of course), the organ music sounded a lot like a death march to Maya. In a way, it was.

When Missy reached the altar, she swatted her father away, straightening and beaming at Lucas, who smiled weakly back. Maya furrowed her brow. Why did he seem so out of place at his own wedding?

Part of her started to believe that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t truly happy with Missy.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the beautiful union of Lucas Jacob Friar and Missy Carol Bradford,” the priest began to speak, the guests taking their seats. Maya fidgeted a bit. She was not to do anything to interfere.

The priest continued to speak, his voice deep and carrying through the hall. All whispers ceased. Time was moving very slowly for Maya as she listened and watched, her eyes on Lucas. She could’ve sworn he looked over at her for a moment, but when she blinked, his eyes were back on Missy. “These two are truly what one means when describing the perfect couple.” Maya scoffed inaudibly. What a load of bullshit. Missy was horrid, Lucas was amazing— how was this perfect for anyone?

Despite this, a seed of hope had planted itself in Maya’s mind. She had searched Lucas’ face since the moment he had taken his place at the altar, and she found no trace of the look he used to give her. There was no love in his eyes. An idea began to form in Maya’s mind— an unspeakable one.

“It takes a special effort to grow together, to be the companion to someone, but these two have done it right. Today is the day to watch this young pair declare their eternal love for one another, to see them begin a balanced and unselfish life together.” Maya hadn’t been to many weddings herself, all she knew coming from television and movies, but this speech appeared a little rushed. If she didn’t know any better, she would think that this “perfect couple” wanted their union to be over with already. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t so crazy.

But she knew what was coming.

And perhaps she knew that the right thing wasn’t always right.

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony,” the priest said, and Maya held her breath, “let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.” Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, her heart thudding. She couldn’t let Lucas marry Missy. She just couldn’t. It wasn’t right. Lucas was the love of her life, she knew that much. She’d be damned before letting him go without trying.

Without fully realizing the weight of her actions, Maya quickly pushed herself out of her seat, heads turning to see who had made the disturbance. Riley gasped next to Maya, but she ignored it as she walked to the center of the aisle. It was like she was in a trance, but she knew what she had to do.

Screw respect and screw obedience.

That had never been Maya’s forte.

She took a deep breath, her body shaking as she locked eyes with Lucas. He had a surprised look on his face, but Maya noticed there was a shine in his eyes she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Lucas...” Maya’s voice wavered, but she stood her ground, despite the cold and deathly glare Missy was giving her, and ignoring the horrified looks on the faces of the Bradfords’ friends and family. Man, if looks could kill. “I love you.” She took a shuddering breath before continuing. “I never stopped loving you. I...I love everything about you. Even the stuff I don’t like, I love. Your untidy hair, your optimism, everything. I know I messed up, and I drove you away, but I love you. And I think...I think that you still love me, too.”

Everyone was looking at Maya in shock and surprise, but she only had eyes for Lucas. She watched as he registered what she had said, waiting to see what he would do.

He turned to Missy, and Maya’s heart dropped. However, a slight surprise to Maya, he gave the bride an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Missy,” he said. She looked absolutely shocked. Maya saw the other groomsman slip Zay some money.

Without another word, Lucas stepped off the altar, walking towards Maya. She had no time to register the look on his face before she was lost in a kiss. He had a hand on the side of her face as he kissed her like a man deprived of love. Perhaps he had been. She was taken aback at first, but melted into it, kissing him back passionately. His body was warm against hers, his pine scent so familiar and so comforting. He still tasted like mint, she thought giddily.

He pulled back, his breathing heavy as he looked down at her, looking surprised but excited at what he had just done. Maya looked up at him as he looked down at her, their eyes locking. His gaze was familiar, so warm and so loving. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but he looked like he just wanted to kiss her again. Maya felt the same way.

“What took you so long?” He murmured, quiet enough so that only Maya could hear. He was so close to her. They were sharing the same air. She had missed this nearness.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hand, unable to stop smiling. “I realized what I hadn’t before. I need you. I made too many mistakes before, but I realize now...”

She didn’t need to keep talking. He knew what she meant.

“What do you say we get out of here?” He asked in the same quiet tone, his face breaking out in that grin Maya had been missing.

And everything fell into place.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Maya was pretty sure they were over the speed limit.

But she couldn’t find it in her to care.

It felt surreal, sitting in the passenger seat, talking with Lucas as they drove nowhere, just away from the past. It felt to her that if she blinked, it would all disappear.

Lucas sat in the driver’s seat, his bow tie untied, and his hair finally back to normal. He seemed relaxed, like he had finally caught his breath.

“Huckleberry, you’re gonna kill someone if you keep going this fast,” She teased, facing towards him. He looked over at her, amused. Maya _loved_ that cocky little grin he would give her when she teased him.

“I missed that,” He said simply.

Maya scrunched up her nose in the way he had always liked. “ What?”

“The nicknames,” Lucas said, chuckling. Maya’s heart lurched. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed their little game until now.

“Oh, so you mean like Huckleberry? Ranger Rick?” Maya paused, watching Lucas’ smile grow wider. “Sundance? Quickdraw? Bucky McBoing-Boing? Hahurr, hahurr, hahurr-hurr-hurr?” Lucas was laughing too much to get words out for a minute, and Maya was satisfied. “And, we’re back.” Lucas finally stopped his laughter, coughing a few times to clear his throat. Maya turned to look out the windshield window. They had been on the road for a few hours, but Maya was still surprised to see that it was getting dark. Time had truly flown-- they had just been catching up, talking about work, friends, and everything in between.

“Nice car. If we were in your old truck, we would have broken down hours ago,” Maya chortled. Lucas had taken her to a car she didn’t recognize; based off of the Friar family’s wealth, Maya assumed it was a new model, and a very fancy one at that.

“Yeah, well, Missy made me get rid of that ages ago.” Lucas rolled his eyes at the thought. “Said it wasn’t fitting for someone of ‘our class’.”

“It’s a same. I always loved that old truck,” Maya smiled at the nostalgia of their old days, and Lucas shared a similar look on his face.

However, Maya was unsure what was happening. As much as she had been enjoying Lucas’ company for the past few hours, the reality of their situation was hitting her. What next? Would they return home, have to face Missy and the rest of the Bradfords? What about Lucas’ family? What about their friends?

What would Maya and Lucas mean to each other?

“Hey, Huckleberry, can we talk?” Maya asked, trying to sound nonchalant, to cover up the anxiety she felt, but she didn’t think Lucas bought it.

Nevertheless, he said “sure,” and pulled over at the side of the road. He unbuckled and turned in his seat so he could face her. “What’s up?”

Maya unbuckled and turned as well, looking up at his expectant face. He still had a soft smile lingering on his lips, his hair a bit ruffled, his presence so familiar and comforting Maya almost forgot all her worries. Almost. “Lucas, what now?” He furrowed his brow, confused. “What do we do next? I mean...I don’t know. Go home, try to date?”

Lucas stopped smiling, his expression frustrated and confused. “Date?” He asked.

“Well, I mean…” Maya trailed off.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, still frowning. “I don’t want to date, Maya. I want the whole damn thing.”

Maya’s heart leaped. “Do you mean…”

“Yeah,” Lucas said firmly. He wasn’t joking-- his expression was completely serious. “I want to get married.” What’s the point in waiting? I love you, Maya, I have for years. You’re here with me...I think we’re both in the same place, right? We know each other better than anyone. You’re...you’ve always been my best friend, the love of my life, even when you weren’t.”

Maya smiled involuntarily, her heart thudding. His words were a wish she had been hiding for years, ever since she had ended things with him. Now this, this was the moment everything was fixed. He was all in. So was she. “Well, let’s get married, then.”

Lucas’ face broke out into a huge grin he couldn’t contain, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to. He leaned in and kissed her. There were no reservations left in this kiss. Maya went willingly, linking her arms around his neck. It was a little awkward and uncomfortable, him holding her as close to him as he could with the center console between them, but she didn’t have it in her to be concerned with that. What mattered was his lips against hers, his arms wrapped firmly around her. She felt like she belonged in his arms, a feeling that had never truly passed.

She pulled back, her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as their gazes locked. His sea-green eyes were wet, definitely from joy, and Maya bit her lip as he absentmindedly caressed the side of her face. “I love you. So much,” she murmured.

“I love you, too. So much.” Lucas pulled back, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, both of them settling back in their seats. Lucas closed his throat, but when he spoke, his voice was still a bit husky. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Jumping right to it?” Maya teased, and Lucas laughed.

“Guess I’m impatient,” he replied. “I don’t need a big wedding. We could do it tonight, tomorrow, if you want. I just know I don’t want to wait much longer.”

Maya laughed in reply, unable to stop smiling. “How about...we drive to your Pappy Joe’s ranch in Texas.” Lucas’ face brightened at the suggestion. “He wasn’t able to come to the Missy wedding, but he’s home?”

“He’s ordained,” Lucas supplied. “And I’ve always wanted to get married at home…”

“I remember you talking about that,” Maya said softly. Lucas gazed at her, eyes were still sparking with something exciting, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maya tucked her hair behind her ear. “We can stay the night at a hotel on the way, I can get a dress at a thrift store…”

“Whatever you want,” Lucas said. “I just want to be married to you.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Once they had entered Texas, Maya had pulled out her phone and searched for a motel to stay at. An hour and a half later, they pulled into the parking lot into the _Aurora Bed and Breakfast,_ a motel nearby a small town. They had stopped along the way at a thrift store, Maya searching for a dress to get. She had chosen one (Lucas insisting on not seeing her in it until the wedding. Maya humored him. Even after leaving a bride at the altar, he was still traditional. She still loved it about him, though), and they went to the motel.

Lucas got out of the car, and Maya did the same. The motel was pretty impressive, which isn’t usually something she would say about one. Lanterns were strung from lamppost to lamppost lining the parking lot, and there was an impressive amount of bushes and flowers. The motel itself was rustic. It was wooden, and one story, the entire front of the building lined with a long porch. Lucas went to the main office, and soon returned with two room keys.

“Can’t we just stay in the same room?” Maya asked again.

Lucas gazed at her, amused. “No, cause if we do, we’ll end up having sex. And don’t you want to wait for our wedding night to be amazing?”

Maya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. “You’re such a Huckleberry. Tonight could be amazing, too.”

“If we stayed in the same room, we wouldn’t be able to keep our hands off each other. Remember our trip to Niagra Falls?”

“We can keep everything in our pants for a night!”

In reply, Lucas tossed her a room key, which she caught, scowling. “Goodnight, Maya,” he murmured, leaning in and giving her a kiss before walking to the motel building. Maya huffed, waiting until she heard the door close. She sighed, turning around, tossing the key up and catching it repeatedly. It was fine, really. She’d survive— she knew he wasn’t going to leave. Maya walked to the porch, still feeling light as a feather. The whole day had been a blur, a roller coaster of emotions. Now, as she walked the short flight of stairs to the porch, she was in a state of total euphoria. She couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she had really gotten Lucas back. For years she had been hopeless, but today had proven to her that they would never crash and burn.

Yes, she’d be fine alone for the night, but she didn’t want to be. _Knock, knock, knock._ Maya knocked on Lucas’ door, waiting for him to answer. She knew he would. Maya didn’t want to be alone tonight-- well, she wasn’t quite sure exactly _what_ she wanted, but she knew he was involved.

Lucas opened the door partially. He had the chain on the door, and he gave her his cocky grin. Maya snorted. “You put the chain on?”

“Good _night,_ Maya,” he chortled, giving her a wink before closing the door again. Maya sighed. She wouldn’t be staying with him tonight, apparently. She turned to go find her room, when she heard the door open. Lucas grabbed her arm, and Maya yelped as he pulled her into the room. He closed the door, towering over her with a smile on his face as she stood against the door.

“Lucas? What are you--I thought you said we were sleeping separately,” she said skeptically.

Lucas put his hand on the door, leaning in. “Lost patience,” he murmured before kissing her. His lips were warm and inviting. Maya reciprocated, wrapping her arms around her neck and standing on her tiptoes. Lucas pulled her closer with a small growl, his hands roving over her body before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him as he moved them farther into the room.

Maya pulled back, her hair forming a curtain around them. Her heart was thudding, electricity coursing through her veins. “You sure?” She said softly, asking permission to keep going.

Lucas nodded, grinning. “I’ve waited long enough.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lucas collapsed beside her, their breathing heavy as their heart rates slowed. They laid there, both trying to form coherent thoughts, and Maya was still trembling slightly. Fuck, she’d missed this. She heard Lucas laugh, and she looked over at him, wondering what was so funny.

He caught her looking at him, trying to ease up on the laughter. “Sorry,” he said, his laughter subsiding. “It’s just, Missy is really bad in bed.”

Maya raised an eyebrow, trying to repress a laugh. “And?”

“Sorry. I know it isn’t the thing you should say after--”

“It’s nice to hear,” Maya laughed.

“Didn’t really realize until now.” He rolled over onto his side to face her. Maya did the same. “It’s not relevant, anyway.” His eyes were crinkled, like they got when he was happy and all smiley, which tended to be quite often, at least when they had been dating. “Well, actually, it is. We should probably...talk about everything, you know?”  
Maya smiled. “Sure, I’m on board with a serious conversation. As long as you don’t care that I’m naked.”

“I never do.” Lucas chuckled, then cleared his throat, adjusting himself a bit to better face her. “I have a lot to say, so I’m just gonna say it.” Maya nodded, staying quiet. “When we broke up, I was really devastated. I’m not saying to guilt you or anything. It was my fault we didn’t work the first time.”

“Wait, what? No. I was the one who didn’t want to get married,” Maya said, confused. He had never really unnecessarily blamed himself for things, like she did, but Maya couldn’t fathom how the breakup could be his fault.

Lucas sighed. “I should have tried to understand, tried to talk about it instead of just...reacting. I didn’t wait to hear why you felt that way, try to talk it out…” He trailed off. Maya bit her lip.

“I don’t blame you.”

He gave her a grateful look before continuing. “I spent those five years just...regretting. Grieving what we had lost. And Missy was there, and my parents had always wanted me to marry her, family business and all that...so I got together with her. I forced myself to deal. I’m not saying it was the right thing to do, but...she never loved me. And I don’t think I loved her. There’s only one love that I’m sure of,” Lucas said, his eyes shining with something so tender that Maya nearly melted, “and that’s you.”

Maya flushed, and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off before she could talk by her phone ringing. She sat up, pulling the sheets up to her chest, and picked her phone up from the nightstand. It was Riley.

“Fuck. It’s Riley.” Lucas pushed himself a bit, leaning on his elbow and facing her. Maya bit her lip, catching Lucas’ gaze. He nodded.

“She’s probably just worried.”

Maya answered the call, pulling the sheets up over her chest. Riley’s face appeared, frowning. “What-- where the hell are you?” She asked. “I’ve been so worried-- Missy punched someone, I think it was a bridesmaid-- where the hell _are_ you?” She repeated furiously.

Maya laughed. “Riley, I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“Where--”

“I’ll tell you everything soon, okay?”

“Where’s Lucas?” Riley demanded, although she seemed to relax a bit after confirming that Maya was indeed alright.

“He’s...here.”

Riley groaned. “Why are you being so vague?”

Maya laughed. “I’ll explain soon. Don’t worry, okay?”

Riley grudgingly agreed, said goodbye, and hung up. Maya put her phone back on the nightstand, laying back down to face Lucas.

“Got it sorted out?” He asked. Maya nodded.

Lucas rolled over on top of her, grinning.

“Now, where were we?”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Maya breathed, looking up at Lucas.

“I can,” Lucas grinned. He was freshly shaven, his hair a bit messy (just the way she liked it). He stood in front of her, wearing the shirt, shoes, and pants he had worn the previous day. Maya wore the dress she had bought on the way to the motel-- a simple white one, a bit flowy. She felt radiant, though, as if her happiness transferred to her appearance. Or something. If she was being honest, her thoughts were all muddled; all she could focus on was that she was finally getting married to Lucas Friar.

They stood on the porch outside of the house, hand in hand. Maybe it was weird, but Maya couldn’t find herself bothered to care. She liked the familiarity of it all, the memories of the nights she and Lucas would spend sitting on this porch, just talking and admiring the night sky. She didn’t care that the wood was a bit old, and there were definitely some spiders spinning webs, or that Lucas’ grandfather was officiating. It felt right.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Before Pappy Joe could say anything else, Lucas wrapped Maya up in his arms, lifting her off her feet. He kissed her, and Maya’s heart skyrocketed. She kissed him back before he set her back down. She bit her lip, smiling at him.

“You were worth the wait,” Lucas murmured.

Maya wholeheartedly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (alynelsons) and instagram (japrlls)


End file.
